Roland
}} '''Roland' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He is the son of Robin Hood and Marian, as well as the youngest member of his father's band of thieves known as the Merry Men. He almost wasn't born due to his mother's illness, but his father was able to heal her in time with a wand, meaning that, when she did eventually die, Roland was all Robin had left of his wife. He eventually ended up in Storybrooke where he began to bond with his father's new girlfriend, Regina, and got wrapped up in a lot of their drama along the way. Eventually though, his father died and he returned to Sherwood Forest, like Robin would have wanted. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} When Robin Hood's wife, Marian, becomes ill during the third trimester of her pregnancy, the thief goes on a search to find a way to cure his wife and their unborn baby. Hood breaks into Rumple's Dark Castle to steal a wand from him, but he ends up being caught by the powerful Dark One. Rumplestiltskin starts to torture Robin Hood, but he is eventually released by his kind servant, Belle. Furious, Rumplestiltskin goes on a hunt for the thief to get his wand back, taking Belle with him. However, once he finds Robin he watches as he heals Marian and notices she is heavily pregnant. He has a change of heart and allows the two to escape and Marian later gives birth to a baby boy, whom they name Roland. 'After the Curse' 'Season 3 }} While Baelfire searches through the Dark Castle for a way to get to Neverland, such as a bean, magic mirror, ruby slippers or ashes, Roland waits outside the room he is in with Little John. When Bae accidentally smashes something, Little John enters to see what happened, but he's assured it's okay by Robin Hood. Roland peers around Little John and notices his father, so he runs towards him. Bae asks who it is so Hood explains it's his son. Seeing Roland gives Bae an idea on how to get to Neverland. He later informs Robin of his plan, but although he isn't happy about it, he agrees. Even later, as Mulan organizes their plan, Little John brings Roland to them for when they're ready. Robin assures his son that he'll be nearby and he won't get hurt before finally executing their plan. Roland stares at the window of the Dark Castle an then states "I believe". After a short wait, Peter Pan's shadow arrives and attempts to take Roland, however, Mulan saves him by cutting him loose. The shadow flies away and Neal manages to grab onto it, making the plan successful. Robin soon puts his son to bed and then thanks Mulan for saving his son and offering a place for her in his Merry Men, which she eventually accepts. 'Before the Second Curse }} Following's Pan's defeat, all of the residents of Storybrooke are transported back to the Enchanted Forest. Robin Hood, his Merry Men, and Roland help lead Regina and company to the Dark Palace, however, what they don't know is that the Wicked Witch of the West has taken over. To let the Evil Queen know she's there, she sends one of her flying monkeys to attack. The hideous creature goes after Roland, but Regina saves the boy, turning the monkey into a stuffed animal, giving it to Roland as a new toy. Later on, the group wonder what the creature was. Grumpy and Charming point out that it looks like a monkey with wings. Regina agrees, resulting in Neal being surprised that a flying monkey is real. Belle tells the group about how flying monkeys are only from one land - Oz, which leads to Regina realizing that they're up against the Wicked Witch. Regina, with the help of Robin, gets the Witch - Regina's half sister, Zelena - out of the Dark Palace, and move in, bringing the others with them. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3 }} One year after the residents of Storybrooke are sent back to the Enchanted Forest, they are sent back to Storybrooke, this time including Roland, Robin Hood, the Merry Men, and more. Robin and Regina go an investigate the farmhouse where the Wicked Witch, Zelena has been staying. Robin goes to hand Regina a glass of whiskey, but the Evil Queen notices the lion tattoo on Robin's arm, signifying that he's the man Tinker Bell tried to introduce her to many years ago: her true love. She leaves abruptly, and later, when Robin is spending time with his son, Roland, in the woods, she watches with sadness. }} Robin Hood and his Merry Men stand guard, protecting Regina's heart from Rumplestiltskin. The powerful magician states that he has no control over this, that he has to follow orders given to him by Zelena. Robin is prepared to shoot, but Roland, who was suppose to be hiding in the woods, comes out. Rumple tells the little boy to come closer, but Robin yells for his son to go back into the woods. Roland tries to obey his father, but Rumple uses his magic to make Roland start approaching him. He then stops, and makes Roland's feet drop down into the ground, resulting in him being stuck. Robin shoots his arrow, but Rumple uses his magic to make it turn to Roland. Realizing that he has no other choice, Robin grabs the bag containing Regina's heart and gives it to Rumple. "Thank you," Rumple says to Robin, "and I am sorry. Truly," and with that, he lets the arrow go, but before it hits Roland's face, it drops to the ground. Robin looks back and sees that Rumple has disappeared. He then runs to his son, picks him up, and hugs him tightly. When putting his son down, Regina arrives and learns her heart is gone. She vows to stop Zelena. }} Having ended up in the Enchanted Forest of the past, Emma is arrested by the Evil Queen and locked away in the dungeons along with Marian, Robin Hood's wife, who's there because she refused to reveal the location of Snow White. Emma appears happy to hear that the prisoners are only remaining in cells for one more day, but less happy to hear that it's because everyone's to be executed on the morrow. However, the blonde manages to use the thievery skills she learned from Neal Cassidy to pick the lock and escape and takes Marian with her. Knowing that the fair maid was meant to die in the original timeline, Emma knocks her out and decides to take her back to the future with her, to avoid messing up the past. Marian comes to when she arrives in the present day, and as she's caught up to speed by Hook, Robin happily heads back to Granny's Diner along with Regina and Roland. The couple shares a tender kiss before entering, but Marian is inside, and she soon spots her husband and son. Having thought she was gone forever, Robin is overjoyed to be reunited with his wife. Roland sees his mother, and they embrace in a hug. Regina, however, is devastated, angry with Emma for having completely wrecked her new relationship. Season 4 }} Following Robin Hood and Marian's reunion, Regina runs out of Granny's Diner, heartbroken. Emma goes after her, soon followed by Robin, Marian, and Roland, Robin wanting to prove to his wife that Regina has changed and is no longer the Evil Queen she knew her to be. He then approaches Regina and says that he wants her to meet Marian, adding that he'd like for the three of them to talk about their situation. Sensing something, Marian asks if the two of them were involved and becomes disgusted once she learns it's true, demanding to know if the Evil Queen has been let near her son, asking Robin if he knows what she's done; the terror that she's inflicted. When it seems Regina is going to go off and use magic, Marian picks up her son to make sure he's safe in her arms, and instead Regina storms off, resulting in Henry, who has also witnessed this encounter, wondering if his adoptive mother is going to go back to her old ways. }} As Roland and Robin Hood show Marian around Storybrooke, they pass the local ice cream parlor. Roland asks if they can go get some ice cream now. Robin is a bit reluctant, thinking Marian has seen enough for one day, but Marian states otherwise once learning Regina always took him. When entering, the ice cream vendor greets them, and serves them rocky road ice cream, free of charge, as a town welcome to Marian. Unbeknownst to them, however, the woman adds a freezing spell to the ice cream, which Marian consumes. Later on, Roland, Robin, and Marian attend a town meeting at the mayoral office, held by Mary Margaret, the town's new mayor. As Mary Margaret assures the Storybrooke residents that the ice wall blocking the town, and the creator of it, Elsa, is not harmful, Marian passes out. She begins freezing to death due to the spell the ice cream vendor, soon revealed to be the Snow Queen, placed on her ice cream. }} The Snow Queen has successfully cast the Spell of Shattered Sight over Storybrooke, which will make it so every one of its citizens turns against one another come sundown. Regina stops by the Merry Men campsite where she witnesses Robin Hood showing Roland an arrow, and the boy naming the various components that make up the weapon. Upon seeing his true love arrive, he tells Roland to stay put as he speaks with her, thus learning of Ingrid's quick-approaching curse. He calls for Will Scarlet, ordering him to break up camp. The former Knave of Hearts takes Roland with him as he does so. Roland is later hidden away along with Marian, and it isn't long before glass begins raining down from the magic storm cloud above the entirety of the town. The Spell of Shattered Sight is complete, and everyone's darkest side begins to surface. }} Following Ingrid's sacrifice to stop the Spell of Shattered Sight and ultimate demise, the freezing spell on Marian appears to have worn off, so Regina gives her back her heart, thus reuniting her with Roland and Robin Hood. Marian steps aside, however, allowing Robin to move on with the formerly Evil Queen. Later, whilst in the park, Roland plays with his mother while Robin tells Regina he chooses her. However, their happiness soon comes to an end when Roland calls them, pointing to his mother who has collapsed; apparently some of Ingrid's magic remains inside of her. Regina comes to terms that the only cure is to send Marian out of Storybrooke and into the Land Without Magic where she'll be safe. Regina and the other Merry Men join Robin, Marian, and Roland at the town line to wish them a farewell. Marian and Roland cross, and after one final kiss with his true love, Robin does the same. Regina and the Merry Men then watch as the family walk along the roads of Maine and out of their lives forever. }} Once arriving in New York after leaving Storybrooke, Roland walks along the streets with Robin and Marian in search of Neal Cassidy's former apartment that Regina has given them the keys to. Once arriving and beginning to settle in, they are surprised by the arrival of none other than Rumplestiltskin, who has recently been banished by Belle due to his own evil plots. Rumple tries to make the family leave, but when he suffers from a heart attack, Robin takes him to the hospital. While Roland eats an egg omelet later on, Marian expresses disdain at Robin's efforts to save Rumple by procuring an elixir. Roland interrupts the conversation by asking for juice, but he is instead given a glass of milk, for it is healthier. That evening, after parting ways with Rumple, having saved his life in exchange for the apartment, Robin is confronted by Marian for still having Regina's number in his phone. She makes him chose who he wants, and Robin ultimately chooses his wife. As the couple proceeds to passionately kiss, Roland is distracted by the television, which also keeps him from noticing the mirror reflecting what is suppose to be his parents, but in reality is Robin Hood and the supposedly deceased Zelena. When "Marian's" true identity is revealed, Regina and Robin use a forgetting potion on Roland to make him forget his mother supposedly ever returning, and they bring him back to Storybrooke with them. Season 5 }} Since ultimately defeating Rumplestiltskin, resulting in the loss of his powers, Emma Swan goes on to become the newest Dark One, and from there vanishes from Storybrooke and the realm they are in. The remaining heroes go to an imprisoned Zelena for help, seeing as how her magic is powerful enough to use the wand needed to get them all to Emma. This results in failure though, for Zelena escapes without helping, and glamors herself as Regina when finding Robin. She tells him to grab Roland so they can leave before Zelena finds them, but when kissing, Robin realizes that it's not his beloved, but the Wicked Witch herself. She takes Robin hostage and is able to obtain the wand in exchange for his life; she proceeds to use it to open a portal to Oz so she may get away from them all, but Regina tricks her last minute, and uses Emma's baby blanket to direct the portal to the Enchanted Forest. Roland, along with may others gather into Granny's Diner where the cyclone Zelena summoned swoops them up and takes them to the darkened savior. Emma reunites with everyone, but they are all soon met by King Arthur and his men, who welcome them all into Camelot, for their arrival had been prophesied long ago. '''Before the Third Curse }} After entering the castle of Camelot, Roland and the other Storybrooke residents are welcomed by King Arthur, who announces he'll introduce them to the "loveliest creature in all of Camelot", his queen, Guinevere. With that, a woman in a bright pink dress walks down the castle's steps, approaching the group. They all bow to her, but Guinevere tells them the pleasure is theirs as they've been awaiting their arrival since they heard Merlin's prophecy. Charming tells the couple he hopes they haven't been waiting too long, and when Arthur playfully says "only a decade or so", he smiles and apologizes. The king says he's sure it was worth the wait, and as a bonus it's given them time to plan a ball in their honor for tonight. Everyone is thrilled about this, but as seen later in the evening, Roland does not attend. }} Hook rises from the Vault of the Dark One, having now gone through the full transformation from the man he once was into the darkened magician. With the voice of Rumplestiltskin now in his head, guiding him to the darkness, he soon reunites with Emma who tries her best to keep him near the light long enough for Merlin to cure them both. However, Hook loses all trust for her when she withholds Excalibur from him, thus driving him to full-on embracing his dark side, leading him to plot recasting the Dark Curse so he can get back to Rumple and finally have his revenge. He has Excalibur implanted back into stone, and with Nimue living on inside of him, he is able to crush Merlin's heart to enact the curse. However, Emma is able to wipe his memory of all that has happened, and before the curse is fully cast she is able to make everyone else who journeyed to Camelot appear unconscious in the diner, Roland included, and uses dreamcatchers to wipe all of their memories too. From there, they are all sent back to Storybrooke. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} After spending a total of six weeks away in Camelot, Roland and the others sent to said realm in Granny's Diner are abruptly returned to Storybrooke. The dwarf, Sneezy, who has been working as town sheriff (even wearing Emma's signature red leather jacket), and Sleepy overhear the diner's crash, and go to check out what has happened. They're shocked to discover everyone has returned, but Roland and the others have zero memory of anything that has happened since entering into Camelot. The two dwarfs reveal they've all been gone a total of six weeks, and Emma soon makes herself known (though Roland has already been escorted to hiding by Granny), appearing to be responsible for their return, as well as everyone's loss of memories. She is now dressed in the attire of which a Dark One would, and reveals to everyone that they've failed to remove the darkness from her, and now they must all pay. When questioned why, Emma simply states that it's because she is the Dark One. }} The day after the Dark One Emma Swan has made her threats, the Storybrooke residents come to realize that some natives of Camelot have found their way into town due to Emma's curse. Roland helps as some of the heroes help set up camp sites in the woods, and distribute supplies. Later on, as he collects branches for campfires, Roland is started to see Robin be kidnapped by a fury, which, unbeknownst to everyone due to their loss of memory, is because of Regina's unpaid price of magic. Roland calls for help, panicking, thus alerting Regina and the others, who chase after the fury. Regina and company do end up saving Robin though, paying off the price of magic with the fury's life, and that evening, Roland joins Robin at dinner, where he sits in the booth of Granny's Diner behind Mary Margaret and David. Him, along with everyone else in the diner do not realize that Emma watches, left out of the festivities. When Robin's life is threatened by the deceased Dark Ones roaming Storybrooke, Roland is left under the care of the fairies, who also take in Prince Neal and Baby Hood. Roland presumably stays under their care when Robin goes to the Underworld to resurrect Captain Hook. }} A new threat is posed on the town of Storybrooke, for once the heroes arrive home from their trip to the Underworld to resurrect Captain Hook, they arrive back with the ruler of this realm of the dead himself, Hades. Now in a romantic relationship with Zelena, Hades deceives his new lover as he plans to take over the town, as well as get revenge against all those who ever tried to stand in his way. This ultimately results in a showdown at the mayoral mansion between Hades and Regina, and Robin winds up murdered during a sacrifice to protect the one he loves. Completely obliterated from existence by the Olympian Crystal, no hope remains in saving the thief who stole the ex-Evil Queen's heart. However, Zelena stops things from getting further out of hand by gaining control over the crystal herself and murdering her true love, thus wiping out his existence as well. Losses are promptly mourned as a funeral is held for the deceased Robin Hood, which Roland attends. Along with Regina, the Merry Men and Robin's other loved ones, Roland places an arrow across his father's casket. }} With the possibility of magic being stripped from Storybrooke, several groups of townspeople wish to go through a portal and back to their respective homes in the Enchanted Forest. Roland is among one of these groups - the Merry Men - and so a recently reformed Zelena uses the Apprentice's wand to open up a portal door to make this happen. As the Merry Men, the Camelot refugees and Merida all make their way through, Roland has a last minute conversation with the Wicked Witch. Regina's absence for their departure is apologized for, but Zelena assures that she will understand since Robin would have wanted Roland to grow up in Sherwood Forest. She then promises Roland to visit him sometime too, and that she will bring his new sister too. Granny brings the baby over for Roland to kiss goodbye, and the diner owner also kisses the boy on the head as a goodbye too. Before going through the portal though, he hands Zelena a piece of his father's arrow, asking that she give it to Regina. The witch is touched by this, exclaiming that her sister will cherish it. The two then share a hug, and Roland and the remaining Merry Men go home. Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Merry Men Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 313 06.png Promo 313 07.png Promo 313 08.png Promo 313 09.png Promo 322 10.png Promo 401 18.png Promo 401 19.png Promo 401 21.png Promo 401 23.png Promo 403 01.png Promo 403 21.png Promo 409 08.png Promo 409 10.png Promo 409 13.png Promo 409 14.png Promo 409 18.png Promo 420 06.png Promo 420 13.png Promo 521 23.png Promo 521 27.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Merry Men